Glee One-shots
by superherowarrior
Summary: A collection of short glee one-shots that are based on prompts. These will mainly revolve around Kurt and his close friends and family.
1. Lock

**Prompt #1: Lock**

 **This one-shot is set after the 2nd season but before the 3rd season.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else that I might mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter One

Blaine's POV

* * *

I arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household as I had told Kurt that I would so that I could help him out. It was the correct time, I checked my watch as not to be too early or late and tried to open the door to the house.

I was getting really frustrated with the door it would not open even though the doorknob would turn in a normal manner at least. Was there something stuck in the door? No there was no gap in between the frame and the door so it had to be locked. Why was it even locked he knew that I would be coming over to help today?

Had he forgotten about me coming early to help him decorate? I mean the last time that we had talked about it was on Thursday because of the long weekend and it was Sunday now but I thought differently.

Kurt had told me that I would be able to get into the house but it was clear that I couldn't get in. I checked my watch to see if I was too early to help prepare for the party that he was throwing.

The celebration was going to be a party for the new directions to celebrate the end of the year. I had volunteered to help and assured Kurt that it was a good idea for him to throw it. The group really needed something good to happen after they got 12th place at nationals from what I had heard from Kurt. It sounded like they were really down.

I decided to knock on the door as I finished trying with the door since there was no way that I was going to be able to open that door without a key, which I did not have. I had to knock for a few minutes before my boyfriend opened the door for me.

"Hi, Blaine I was wondering where you were! Was the door giving you any trouble it has been acting up? " He asked as soon as he saw my angry look at the door. I looked around inside and noticed that the living room looked completely different than it had normally and I could smell something sweet from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was. What do you want me to do to help?" I asked him because I was here to help with preparation for the party and not to inform them of a broken lock on the door. The lock was just an inconvenience right now but I was here to help prepare.

"You could go help Finn set up a karaoke machine in the living room . . . . . . or you could help me make cookies in the kitchen." Kurt teased me as he told me what I could do to help out and I knew immediately which one I wanted to do.

I ran to where I remembered where the kitchen was from my previous visits to the house. As soon as I took off Kurt followed me into the room at a fast but still slower pace than I was.

We played while we baked some cookies before the guests to the party arrived but made very little as we destroyed or burnt most of the dough. It was good that Kurt had made some treats before I had arrived because none of what we made together was acceptable by his standards for guests to consume.

The party was fun and filled with music but the cooking was so much more fun than the celebration was. That lock even slipped from my mind before the party but that was fine with me but hopefully it would be fixed soon.


	2. Paper Cut

**Prompt #2: Paper Cut**

 **Set during the 3rd season.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kurt's POV

* * *

I was about to fall asleep, it was harder since it was a bit later than I normally went to sleep but with finals being next week I needed to do some more studying. Plus I really did not want to give up my skin moisturizing routine. I completely needed it and even a single day without it could be bad.

I heard a sharp cry of pain in a voice and I recognized. It was Finn, what had he done to hurt himself this time? I knew that it meant that I would get even less sleep but he was my step-brother and he was in pain what else was I supposed to do.

I got into slippers that I kept next to my bed as I got out of it and rushed to my step-brother's bedroom with the first aid kit that I had picked up from the kitchen as I rushed.

I knocked on the door a few times to get his attention. "Finn, what happened are you hurt? May I enter, I have the first aid kit with me?" I asked him while I moved my hand to the handle awaiting a response or lack of response.

"Yeah, you can come in though it is late and why would you have the first aid kit with you? Are you hurt do you want me to get Burt, or Mom?" He asked me as I entered his bedroom which was messy as normal but he has a textbook in front of him on his desk which was odd.

"What are you talking about? I heard you cry out in pain and thought you were hurt." I asked him in a huff as I put down the first aid kit and crossed my arms and I managed to give him a pointed look.

"I ah, got hurt from studying but it was nothing. I had no idea studying could hurt a person." Finn told me while looking down at his textbook with hatred. Studying was good but how in the world had he been able to get hurt while studying?

"How did you get hurt while studying, wait did you get a paper cut?" I asked him while grabbing the first aid kit and I noticed that there was red all over his desk. Hopefully that is just paint or crayon from some project because that would be a lot of blood to lose.

"Yeah, but what is the big deal Kurt the cuts were very small?" He asked me as he shut his book and I could see that his fingers were all covered with multiple fresh lines that were from small cuts. Perhaps paper cuts and there was no bandage or band-aids over any of them.

"They would be no big deal if you had covered your hands and washed your hands but you clearly haven't so you could get an infection from the wounds." I lectured him while wondering how in the world could he have gotten so many paper cuts.

"Fine I should have taken better care of them but they didn't bleed too much." Finn argued and I looked at his desk, it had a lot of blood on it. It was not hospital big but near that level large. It was a big deal, did he even see all of his blood.

"Finn, look at your desk that is a lot of blood, you need to wash your hands and then wrap them up in some clean bandage because there are too many now to put band-aids over them." I explained to him in a firm voice.

"Okay, Kurt really it isn't all that bad." He tried to claim to me but did what I told him too without putting up a fight. He went to his bathroom hopefully to clean his hands off and wrap them up.

Wile he washed his hands off hopefully I went off and got Dad and Carol to come down to talk to Finn about it. He really needed an intervention because that was wrong. That amount of blood loss simply was not healthy. I just needed to lure Finn to the living room where they were waiting.

* * *

"What is wrong, none of them bleed all that much and it was just from studying?" Finn asked as Carol had told him that it was wrong with not doing anything about the paper cuts. We were all tired but knew that Finn needed to understand that this was bad.

If he didn't he might lead a life where he would never seek medical assistance. It was so bad with those paper cuts that none of us had asked him really how he was studying to get so many of them.

"It does not matter how much blood you lose or how you got it kid. You need to deal with it and not wait for someone else to do so for you." Dad pointed out to him as soon as Finn protested the idea that he had treated the injuries in the wrong way.

"Okay, so paper cuts are dangerous and I will need to treat them as injuries." Finn stated the point of the intervention after thinking about it for a few minutes and he seemed to get it. Finally hopefully soon I would get to go to sleep.

By now I was about 3-4 hours later than I would normally would be for sleep and I am sure that people would be able to tell tomorrow but somethings are more important.

"Yeah, they are so how about we all go back to sleep and I will pick some replacement bandages for your hands tomorrow." Carol said and we all headed back to bed and I could finally get to sleep.


	3. Sunset

**Prompt #3: Sunset**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Kurt's POV

* * *

One of the few things about Mom that I can still remember even somewhat clearly is that every single night during the summer she would go out and watch the sunset. Well she did as long as she could, anyways.

I loved watching it occur with her, watch all of the colors mix and separate and fade to black and somehow still work together. It was truly an amazing thing to behold at least it was from our backyard back in Lima.

Sometimes I still try to watch the sunset but it is much harder here in New York than it was in Lima. There are the skyscrapers that are in the way from seeing it plus it is hard to see it from a window instead of outside in a large open space.

Tonight I am going to go watch it from a coffee shop that is said to have an excellent view of the sunset and sunrise. I think it might just be rumors but I really do miss seeing it so much and I feel like I should continue to do it on this day at least.

I was walking down the steps to leave the loft humming under my breath to calm my nerves down. I needed to see it today of all days since it was Mom's birthday and she loved it so very much. I watched it with Dad every year on her birthday after she died.

I signaled for a taxi when I got down to the street corner. This place was over 2 miles away from the loft and no-where near a subway station and I didn't want to have to do a whole lot of walking.

The taxi pulled up to the curb a little bit after my signal but faster than they usually did, well it was later at night than when I had ridden in them before.

The ride was silent and I felt very sullen during it. It felt like some of the strength to watch the sunset on this day had faded the moment I had entered this car. I didn't think that I would be able to go and do this.

What in the world was I doing here? Was this place really going to have a view of the sunset? Was Dad going to be doing this in Lima? I wondered to myself as the taxi stopped near the coffee shop.

I walked in and bought myself a cookie and a coffee and sat at a table that would be near where the sunset would shine through. I knew that the food and drink had calories that were beyond what I normally had but it was a special occasion and I was only having one.

The window that the people had mentioned was big for a back facing wall, but was smaller than I had hoped for it to be. It was staring at a very small field surrounded by the skyscrapers that were everywhere in New York City. They covered the skyline and made it impossible to see the sunset.

It was unlikely but I sat and started to wait for the sunset. Waited and waited and the colors in the sky changed somewhat but none of the pretty colors like there were in Ohio, here they were just fading to black.

It was quite disappointing to not be able to see the sunset on my mother's birthday. I picked up my bag and phone and left the coffee house and rode the subway back to the loft.

I checked my phone when I was getting into bed and noticed some texts from Blaine and an email from my Dad. I should read the one from Dad first.

I clicked on it and it read, "Kiddo, hope you made the most possible of this hard day. I heard from your friends that their isn't much of a skyline in New York so I hope you can find the sunset or something else that will help you. -Dad"

I checked the time, it was earlier this afternoon before I had went out to the coffee shop. I should write him back later to tell him that I was fine. He sounded that he was a bit worried about me.

I checked the texts from Blaine next. "Kurt, Are you planning on watching the sunset like you did last year?" and an hour later was "Are you going to be able to find a place in New York." and the final one that he sent had a link embedded in it.

"Kurt, I understand that you have a lot going on and this is a hard day in a city for the first time. I don't know if you want the sunset like last year but I know that it will be different in New York so I took some pictures of the sunset from here." The text read.

I opened the files and the sunset that they were from was perfect and everything that I wanted from a sunset. I smiled and stared at the pictures that had been sent. This was what I had needed.

I sent a message of thanks for helping and sending those pictures to Blaine and I called Dad to talk to him about today and that I was fine but it was fine that he was worried.

I'm so glad that Blaine sent those pictures! I hadn't gotten to see the sunset myself from that coffee shop but at least I could still see it. I thought as I looked at all the pictures that Blaine had sent me and I smiled as I fell asleep peacefully as I stared at the pictures.

I knew from that day onward that I had a sunset on my phone for whenever I wanted or needed to see one. I would never have to worry about finding a place ever again. Those photographs would show a wonderful sunset when I needed one.


End file.
